Paparazzi
by Kuchiki Hirata
Summary: Chap 2 is up! No summary here. DLDR! KYUMIN!
1. Chapter 1

"Sekarang kau aku tugaskan untuk menguntit Cho Kyuhyun. Buat karirnya hancur. Kau mengerti?"

"Hn. Bukan perkara yang sulit."

"Satu hal yang harus kau ingat. Jangan jatuh cinta kepadanya. Atau kau benar-benar akan hancur Lee Sungmin."

" Ya, aku mengerti."

**-K.H-**

" Minnie-_yah_, kenapa tidak jadi fotografer saja? Pekerjaanmu terlalu beresiko."

"Tidak. Aku sudah suka dengan pekerjaan ini Wookie-_yah_."

"Tapi ini beresiko, Min."

"Biar saja. Selama dendam ibuku belum terbalaskan aku tidak akan pernah berhenti jadi _paparazzi_."

"Hhhh…"

**-K.H-**

"Kyuhyun-_sshi_, dia yang akan menggantikan kepala pelayan di sini. Nah Sungmin-_sshi_, beliau adalah tuan muda kita, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Ne, tunjukkan tempat-tempat yang tidak boleh dia masuki!"

"Baik Kyuhyun-_sshi_. Kami permisi dulu."

"Ne."

**-K.H-**

"_It's show time_. Sebentar lagi karirmu akan hancur Cho Kyuhyun."

**-K.H-**

* * *

><p>Super Junior © SM Entertainment<p>

Kuchiki Hirata presents

A Super Junior Fanfiction

**PAPARAZZI**

* * *

><p>-Cooming Soon-<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_A Super Junior Fanfiction_

_Kuchiki Hirata presents_

**PAPARAZZI**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Super Junior © SM Entertainment<p>

Genre: Romance, drama

Warning: AU, Shonen-ai, OOC, typo bertebaran. **I propose if you do not like this story please leave this page. I say many thanks for you who read this fanfiction. May you enjoy it, chingudeul :D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1: I<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hyundai <strong>

Apa yang kau pikirkan jika mendengar kata tersebut? Mungkin jika kau mendeskripsikannya akan sama dengan orang kebanyakan. Perusahaan yang berasal dari negara gingseng yang sudah tersohor kemajuannya. Perusahaan yang sukses menangani berbagai macam bidang. Mulai dari alat-alat konstruksi sampai alat-alat transportasi. Mereka kini juga tengah menyiapkan sebuah _department store_ baru yang tentu saja akan bersaing dengan sejumlah perusahaan-perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang yang sama.

Tapi tahukah engkau, tidak semua perusahaan yang sukses dengan cara halal, bukan? Seperti halnya yang dilakoni oleh presiden direktur Hyundai ini, Choi Siwon. Beliau dengan suksesnya mendirikan sebuah grup tersembunyi, bersifat rahasia, yaitu grup yang berisikan para _paparazzi_ professional. Berbeda dengan _paparazzi_ yang tidak terikat dengan apapun alias bebas, _paparazzi_ di sini tentu saja terikat. Mau menghancurkan seseorang? Panggil saja mereka, mereka pasti siap membantu anda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah tempat tersembunyi pukul 12.00 Waktu Korea Selatan

Semua tampak sibuk. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di sana. Seperti yang dilakukan pemuda mungil ini, ia terus saja berjalan memasuki tempat tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia sudah sangat terlambat, bayangkan saja, seharusnya ia masuk pukul 09.00. Memangnya ia kira ini perusahaan milik ayahnya ya? Dasar.

Ia masih saja terus berjalan. Yang dipikirkannya saat ini hanya satu, takut dimarahi sang atasan. Saking takutnya dimarahi, ia tak sengaja menabrak pemuda yang lebih mungil dari dirinya. Sudah pasti mereka berdua jatuh ke lantai yang tak ada empuk-empuknya itu.

"Aduh. Hati-hati dong kalau jalan. Eh Minnie _hyung_? Baru datang sekarang? Kau sudah sarapan atau belum? Kalau belum biar aku yang traktir," berondong pemuda mungil kepada pemuda mungil lain yang dipanggil 'Minnie _hyung_' tadi.

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja Wookie-_yah_. Aku pergi dulu, aku ada keperluan dengan Siwon. _Annyeong_," jawab Sungmin dengan cueknya melambaikan tangan kepada Ryeowook yang masih saja memunguti kertas-kertasyang berjatuhan di lantai. Kasihan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Tok! Tok! Tok!'

Sungmin mengetuk pintu eboni hitam di hadapannya. Sudah berulang kali ia mengetuk pintu tersebut. Tidak sopan jika ia memasuki pintu tersebut jika tidak ada persetujuan dari empunya. Walaupun Sungmin dan sang presiden direktur tersebut bersahabat dekat, ia tetap menomorsatukan profesionalisme. Sungmin memang karyawan yang baik.

Setelah diizinkan untuk masuk, Sungmin membuka pintu itu perlahan. Dilihatnya sang presiden direktur yang diketahui bernama Choi Siwon kini tengah lihai bermain dengan penanya. Sungmin berjalan perlahan menghampiri Siwon yang masih menandatangani _file-file_ yang bertumpuk di mejanya. Sejenak Sungmin bergidik. Dalam hati ia bersyukur setidaknya menjadi _paparazzi_ lebih menyenangakan daripada menjadi presiden direktur yang kerjanya hanya menandatangani berkas saja seharian di kantor tanpa melakukan hal-hal lain, pikirnya sok tahu.

Sungmin meletakkan map hijau di atas meja Siwon, merasa ada interupsi, Siwon lalu mendongakkan kepalanya yang disambut dengan dengusan kesal oleh pemuda yang berada di depannya. Melihat hal tersebut Siwon hanya terkekeh kecil yang memperlihatkan lesung pipi yang dalam di pipinya.

"Jadi mengapa kau bisa terlambat, _Hyung_? Tumben," ujar Siwon sambil memeriksa berkas yang dibawa Sungmin tadi.

"Ck! Menjadi _paparazzi _itu tidak mudah Siwonnie. Lagipula Seo Joo Hyun bukan orang yang bodoh. Asal kau tahu, semenjak dia tahu kalau ia dikuntit, ia langsung menyewa beberapa _bodyguard_. Menyebalkan sekali, bukan?" jawab Sungmin sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Siwon yang dihadapannya hanya menggeleng-menggelengkan kepala melihat ke-_aegyo_-an hyung imutnya itu.

Sejenak keheningan melanda ruangan yang luas tersebut. Siwon asyik berkutat dengan hasil _stalker_ Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin sendiri tengah mengelilingi ruangan yang luas tersebut. Bosan dengan kegiatan yang dilakukannya, ia lalu menghidupkan televisi yang tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Siwon duduk. Iseng-iseng ia menonton acara gossip yang disiarkan oleh salah satu stasiun televisi Seoul. Bisa saja hasil kerja kerasnya ia lihat di sini. Memikirkan itu membuat Sungmin menyeringai senang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wonnie, coba lihat tv," ujar Sungmin semangat sambil menepuk pipi Siwon yang masih berkutat dengan _file-file_ yang diberikan Sungmin tadi. Siwon lalu melirik tanpa minat ke arah televisi 42 inch itu. Matanya membelalak kaget melihat berita di televisi tersebut, tapi tak lama kemudian seringaian mengerikan terpasang di wajah tampan tersebut. _Well_, ternyata sang bocah gereja telah terkontaminasi oleh setan yang bersemayam di perutnya, mungkin.

"Langsung bunuh diri ya. Aku tak menyangka _Hyung_. Bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya di _café_ seperti biasa, _Hyung_? Biar aku yang traktir," tanya Siwon yang disambut dengan anggukan antusias ia dengan makan-makan dapat menjernihkan otak Sungmin yang sudah lelah akibat perkerjaannya.

"_Hyung_, aku ada pekerjaan untukmu. Terserah kau mau mengerjakannya kapan. Batas akhirnya akhir bulan ini," ujar Siwon sambil meminum _soft drink_ yang diambilnya di kulkas kecil beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Hmm… siapa korban kita kali ini?" tanya Sungmin yang disambut senyuman misterius Siwon yang membuatnya agak bergidik.

"Lee Soo Man. Kau pasti tahu, _Hyung_," jawab Siwon yang langsung di'iya'kan Sungmin

"Bukankah dia itu penyanyi senior yang sudah membuat beberapa lagu?" tanya Sungmin memastikan yang disambut anggukan kepala Siwon yang sedang meminum _cola_nya.

"Ne, lusa akan aku kerjakan. Aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa janjimu, Siwon," Sungmin beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa mendengar jawaban Siwon yang kini mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan _hyung_nya itu.

'Blam'

Pintu tertutup rapat meninggalkan Siwon dan berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di mejanya. Oh, _poor_ Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Sungmin, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan teman-teman mereka kini sedang berpesta di sebuah _café_ yang terkenal di Seoul. Semua ini dilakukan karena kerja keras Sungmin yang berhasil membuat sang korban mati dengan cara yang mengenaskan. Sebelumnya Sungmin dan Siwon hanya memprediksikan bahwa korban kejahatan mereka yakni 'Lee Dong Hee' akan terganggu jiwanya. Ia dipergok Sungmin saat sedang berpesta narkoba di _apartment_nya. Sungmin tentu saja tidak menyia-nyiakan momen tersebut. Segera ia memfoto sebanyak mungkin kejadian tersebut dan memberikan hasil buruannya kepada Siwon yang langsung disebarluaskan melalui internet, mengingat jaringan internet negara Korea Selatan yang terkenal akan kecepatannya.

"_Chukkae Hyung_. Besok-besok aku harus lebih giat bekerja agar bisa mendapatkan hasil seperti Sungmin _hyung_," seru Ryeowook yang disambut dengan gelak tawa dari _hyung-hyung_nya. Ryeowook yang ditertawai hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal membuat tawa mereka lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Ya! Mengapa tertawa? _Hyungdeul_ gak asyik ah," seru Ryeowook lagi yang membuat mereka terdiam. Sungmin yang tidak ingin suasana memanas hanya mengacak pelan rambut Ryeowook, "kami hanya bercanda Wookie-_yah_. Aku yakin kau bisa menggantikan posisiku nanti," ujar Sungmin yang membuat Ryeowook tersenyum senang. Dipeluknya Sungmin sekilas lalu menjulurkan lidahnya kepada yang lainnya yang kini hanya mendengus kesal. Dasar _magnae_.

Makanan yang di tersedia di atas meja kini telah ludes dihabiskan oleh mereka semua. Saat ini Donghae dan Ryeowook sedang berlomba siapa yang paling banyak mengahabiskan sake yang paling banyak. Eunhyuk dan Siwon memilih mendukung Donghae, sedangkan Yesung dan Shindong memilih mendukung Ryeowook. Sungmin? Jangan ditanya, sekarang dia sedang asyik memikirkan rencana menghancurkan Lee Soo Man.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi telah menjelang. Saat semua orang masih terlelap Sungmin sudah sibuk mengendap-ngendap di sebuah rumah elit yang diketahui rumah seorang penyanyi senior Lee Soo Man. Merasa sudah aman Sungmin lalu pergi ke kamar utama tempat Lee Soo Man sedang terlelap. Dibukanya pintu perlahan dan terlihat pemandangan yang membuatnya menyeringai senang. Cepat-cepat momen tersebut ia abadikan, merasa cukup ia lalu bergegas menutup pintu dan pergi dari rumah itu secepat mungkin agar tidak ketahuan.

'Hup'

Dengan sekali lompatan, sang _martial arts master_ berhasil melompati pintu gerbang yang tinggi itu. Setelah merapikan pakaiannya yang kusut ia melangkah pergi menjauhi rumah elit tempat sang korban yang kini masih terlelap tanpa tahu bahaya yang akan menghampirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasanya, Sungmin langsung ke ruangan Siwon untuk memberikan hasil kerjanya. Malas mengetuk pintu, Sungmin lalu memasuki ruangan tersebut yang langsung disambut dengan pemandangan _rated_ M oleh Siwon dan kekasihya Kibum. Merasa ada orang yang melihat kegiatan mereka Siwon lalu melepaskan ciuman panasnya dan melihat Sungmin sedang asyik bermain dengan kameranya. Jiwa _paparazzi_nya sedang kambuh ternyata.

"Hyung, kau mengambil gambarku LAGI?" tanya Siwon sambil menekankan kata 'lagi' yang disambut oleh cengiran Sungmin.

"Haha… tenang saja, kapan-kapan akan ku hapus," jawab Sungmin yang langsung membuat sepasang kekasih itu menggeram marah. Sungmin yang hanya bercanda tertawa melihat keduanya yang tertipu olehnya. Setelah menyelesaikan tawanya Sungmin lalu mengatakan, "karena aku sedang baik hari ini, gambar tersebut akan aku hapus. _Well_, setelah aku pergi dari ruangan ini silahkan lanjutkan 'kegiatan' kalian tadi." Sungmin terkekeh lalu melemparkan map biru yang berisikan hasil buruannya tadi pagi yang langsung ditangkap oleh Siwon.

"Itu hasil pekerjaanku. Apa ada tugas lagi?" tanya Sungmin _to the point_.

"Ada,"

"Apa?"

"Sekarang kau aku tugaskan untuk menguntit Cho Kyuhyun. Buat karirnya hancur. Kau mengerti?"

Sungmin menyeringai, "hn. Bukan perkara yang sulit,"

"Satu hal yang harus kau ingat. Jangan jatuh cinta kepadanya. Atau kau benar-benar akan hancur Lee Sungmin." Siwon berujar pelan lalu menarik Kibum keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa mendengarkan jawaban Sungmin.

Sekarang hanya ada Sungmin di ruangan tersebut. Dipejamkannya matanya lalu menjawab " ya, aku mengerti." Lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya pelan.

Tidak boleh jatuh cinta? Tentu saja tidak boleh. Jika aku jatuh cinta maka dendam ibuku tidak akan terbalaskan, pikir Sungmin sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Terlihat dari buku-buku jarinya yang telah memutih.

Tidak boleh

Tidak boleh

Apalagi dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN: Hehehe... chapter dua sudah saya publish, kemungkinan besar di chpter tiga saya bakal buat kenapa Min oppa bilang dendam-dendam (?). Sejak kapan Lee Soo Man jadi penyanyi senior? Hehe... namanya juga fiction, Sungmin jadi yeoja aja bisa apalagi Soo Man yang kualitas suaranya misterius itu bisa dong XDD ^^v. Nama Lee Dong Hee itu saya ambil dari nama Shondong oppa dan Donghae oppa yang saya gabungkan, mian oppa :P #geplaked. ada yang mau baca ff gaje ini?

* * *

><p>Balasan review:<p>

**Wuhs**: Ne chingu, udah diupdate, silahkan dinikmati :D thanks udah review XDD

**Yenni gaemgyu**: Kekekeke~ ini udah lanjut chingu. Untuk masalah itu tanyakan saja ke Umin XDD thanks udah review XDD

**Jidegon**: Ini udah masuk chapternya ^^. thanks udah review XDD

**kyumin137**: Ini iudah lanjut chingu ^^ thanks udah review XDD

**kiannielf**: saya juga KyuMin shipper *nebar confetti*. mwo? bwnarkah chingu? o.o thanks udah review XDD

**YuyaLoveSungmin**: iya, cuma iklan ^^v. udah apdet chingu :D thanks udah review XDD

**Sarah Melati**: Bukan sama Kyu, tapi sama orang yang ada hubungannya sengan Kyu, di sini namja, kan udah ada kata Sho-ainya :3. mute lanjutnya kapan-kapan aja, males buatnya XDD #dibantai. ne, bubye :D thanks udah review XDD

**Maki Kisaragi**: huehehehe nih udah lanjut nee-chan XDD uwoo... aku gak yakin bakalan bagus /pundung/ thanks udah review XDD

**Pity MbumKyumin Elf4ever**: ini udah lanjut ^^ thanks udah review XDD

**lee hye rin**: iya, ini udah apdet chingu :D thanks udah review XDD

**Mafharanisa'o**: saya juga geli digelitik adek saya (?) sipp, ini udah lanjut :D thanks udah review XDD

**Kyuminana**: ini udah lanjut chingu ^^ thanks udah review XDD

**Ira Julian**: ne Ira-sshi, ini udah lanjut ^^ samakah? thanks udah review XDD

**LittleLiappe**: udah lanjut chingu ^^ thanks udah review XDD

**Yuera Kichito Akihime**: SAYA JUGA KYUMIN SHIPPER XDDDDDD (capslock jebol) makasih atas pujiannya chingu :D terharu #plakk ini udah apdet CX thanks udah review XDD

**Unykyuminmin**: ini udah apdet CX thanks udah review XDD

**DeztyaJj**: saya juga gak suka kalau Min oppa jadi lemah /curcol/ kemungkinan besar di chap 3 taunya ibu Min wafat gara-gara apa ^^v thanks udah review XDD

* * *

><p>Special thanks for:<p>

**YOU**

Ada yang mau review? CXX


	3. Chapter 3

_Tidak boleh jatuh cinta? Tentu saja tidak boleh. Jika aku jatuh cinta maka dendam ibuku tidak akan terbalaskan, pikir Sungmin sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat._

_Tidak boleh _

_Tidak boleh_

_Apalagi dengan Cho Kyuhyun._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Disclaimer: Super Junior © SM Ent

Warning: AU, OOC, sho-ai, [miss]typing, etc.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

_A Super Junior Fanfiction_

_Kuchiki Hirata presents_

**PAPARAZZI**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: II<p>

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

_15 years ago_

_Sungmin kecil terus berlari sambil membawa kertas yang berisikan hasil ulangannya hari ini. Ia__ tersenyum saa__ membayangkan nanti apa yang ia inginkan terpenuhi. Sungmin kecil sangat menyukai _cake_ rasa _strawberry_, _black forest_, pokoknya yang manis-manis. Membayangkan makanan itu tersedia di meja makan saja sudah membuat Sungmin kecil tersenyum lebar._

_Sungmin masih saja berlari tanpa memperhatikan jalan. Tanpa sengaja ia tersandung batu yang membuatnya terjatuh. Sungmin kecil tidak menangis. Ayah dan ibunya mengajarkan kepadanya bahwa anak laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng. Tapi Sungmin kecil merasa resah, jantungnya sedari tadi terus berdetak kencang. Sungmin bangkit dari jatuhnya tanpa memperdulikan darah masih mengalir di sekitar lututnya._

'_Kriet'_

_Tanpa salam, Sungmin segera memasuki rumahnya se__cepat__ mungkin. Semakin ia masuk ke dalam, semakin pula jantungnya berdetak kencang. Seandainya jantung dapat dibongkar pasang__,__ mungkin saja jantung Sungmin sudah tanggal__ terpecah belah__. Ia terus berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Saat ini ia sudah berada di ruang keluarga. Kosong, Sungmin tidak menemukan apa-apa di sini. Ia lalu mencari orangtuanya di kamarnya , tapi sama seperti keadaan sebelumnya, kamar yang bernuansa _pink_ lembut ini juga kosong. Hanya satu lagi harapan Sungmin, yaitu di kamar orangtuanya. Sungmin yakin, pasti ayah dan ibunya sudah menunggunya di sana._

'_Kriet'_

_Engsel pintu berderit pelan. Sungmin memasuki kamar itu perlahan. Kertas ulangan yang sedari tadi ingin diperlihatkan kepada orangtuanya kini sudah jatuh bebas ke lantai. Di hadapannya kini adalah darah yang berceceran di lantai dan kamar yang biasanya rapi itu kini telah berantakan. Di dekat meja rias ibunya tergeletak sosok perempuan__ dewasa__ yang telah bersimbah darah. Sungmin menangis melihat pemandangan tersebut. Persetan dengan nasihat orangtuanya, Sungmin sudah tidak peduli lagi. Sungmin lalu menghampiri sosok itu perlahan, disentuhnya wajah yang telah bersimbah darah itu dengan tangan mungilnya. Ia terus menangis sambil mengguncang pelan bahu itu._

"_Ibu, bangun. Bangun ibu. Bangun! Ibu sudah janji untuk membuatkan Sungmin _cake_. Ayo ibu bangun!" Sungmin meronta sambil mengguncang sosok yang dipanggilnya 'ibu' tadi. Lalu diedarkannya pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan itu. Di atas sofa, Sungmin kecil menemukan sosok laki-laki__ dewasa__ yang telah bersimbah darah pula. Sungmin lalu menghampiri sosok itu. Sama seperti ibunya, sosok ini juga bersimbah darah, yang membedakan hanyalah sebuah _revolver_ hitam yang digenggam sosok itu di tangan kanannya. _

"_Ayah, bangun. Ayah janji dengan Sungmin ayah akan mengajak Sungmin dan ibu ke__ taman hiburan__ seminggu __lagi__. __AYAH BANGUN, BANGUN AYAH!__!" jerit Sungmin sambil memeluk ayahnya yang sudah tidak bernyawa._

_Sungmin kecil masih saja terisak di kamar orangtuanya. Saat ini beberapa polisi yang disewa masih memeriksa penyebab kematian kedua orangtua Sungmin. Saat ditanya Sungmin hanya menatap kosong ke depqn tanpa berniat menjawab satupun pertanyaan tersebut. Berulang kali ditanya berulang kali pula Sungmin mengabaikan sang polisi tersebut. Saat salah satu polisi ingin memindahkannya ke tempat yang aman agar mempermudah penyelidikan Sungmin hanya menggeleng sambil meronta tanpa suara. Polisi-polisi tersebut sudah frustasi melihat kelakuan Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri sambil memegang sebuah kertas yang telah berlumuran darah._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Saat ini Sungmin berada di pemakaman orangtuanya. Tidak seperti di hari di mana orangtuanya dinyatakan meninggal, kini Sungmin kecil hanya menatap datar makam orangtuanya. Hampir semua orang menatap (pura-pura) simpati kepada Sungmin. Sungmin tahu, tatapan mereka hanyalah tatapan penuh kebohongan. Sedari tadi yang Sungmin dengar hanyalah tentang harta orangtuanya. Sungmin juga bukan orang yang mudah dikasihani__. Di dalam hati Sungmin mencibir melihat orang-orang yang sedari tadi membicarakan tentang harta kekayaan orang tuanya._

_Saat ini hanya ada Sungmin dan Siwon –sahabat Sungmin- di pemakaman ini. Sungmin masih saja mengusap nisan kedua orangtuanya yang masih basah. Sedangan Siwon hanya mengusap-usap pelan punggung Sungmin. Mungkin saja perlakuan ini bisa membuat Sungmin mengurangi rasa kesepian dan kesedihannya._

"_Ayo kita pulang Wonnie," Sungmin berujar pelan sambil sambil meninggalkan Siwon sendirian di pemakaman itu. Siwon yang ditinggalkan sendiri hanya melongo. Itu adalah kalimat pertama Sungmin sejak kematian orangtuanya. Siwon tersenyum sebentar lalu berlari menyusul Sungmin yang telah jauh di depannya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sungmin kecil bukanlah seseorang yang polos. Dia merasa aneh dengan insiden tewasnya kedua orangtuanya. Saat ini dia berada di kamar orangtuanya. Tidak seperti kemarin-kemarin kamar ini sangat berantakan, tapi sekarang kamar ini telah rapi dibersihkan oleh para pembantu yang disewa oleh orangtua Siwon yang notabene sahabat orangtua Sungmin._

_Sungmin saat ini sedang memeriksa tulisan yang didapatinya di bawah kasur orangtuanya. Sungmin merasa terkejut dengan tulisan ibunya yang menyuruhnya untuk membuat hidup Cho Hankyung dan keluarganya menderita. Siapa Cho Hankyung? Apa salah mereka dengan kedua orangtuanya. Sungmin merasa harus menyelidiki Cho Hankyung tersebut. Mungkin besok ia akan melakukan penyelidikan ini sendirian, atau bersama Siwon. Mungkin._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_5 years later_

_Mungkin di umur sepuluh tahun Sungmin hanya bisa menerka-nerka apa yang dilakukan Cho Hankyung terhadap orangtuanya. tapi kini ia tahu apa yang dilakukan Cho Hankyug terhadap orangtuanya. Cho Hankyung melakukan kecurangan terhadap perusahaan ayahnya. Ternyata berita yang memberitakan bahwa ayahnya membunuh ibunya dahulu lalu bunuh diri bukanlah berita yang sebenarnya, tapi ternyata orang suruhan dari Cho Hankyung yang membunuh kedua orangtuanya lalu membuat kejadian tersebut seolah-olah ayah Sungmin yang melakukannya._

_Tangan Sungmin mengepal kuat. Buku-buku jarinya memutih. Pandangannya lalu terjatuh pada bingkai foto yang terletak di meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Diambilnya bingkai itu lalu dipeluknya dengan erat. Di sana terlihat satu keluarga yang tengah tersenyum bahagia. Sang ayah menggendong seorang anak di tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum tipis, sementara di sebelah kiri terdapat sang ibu yang dirangkul sang suami sambil tersenyum menampakkan gigi putih rapinya, sang anak hanya tersenyum lebar yang menampakkan gigi kelincinya yang putih, tangan kirinya membentuk pose _peace_, sedangkan tangan kirinya merangkul leher ayahnya. Mereka tampak bahagia. Itu adalah foto terakhir mereka sebelum kedua orangtuanya wafat._

_Sejak saat itu sungmin sangat membenci Cho Hankyung. Setelah mengetahui anak tunggal Cho Hankyung, Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang penyanyi, Sungmin memutuskan untuk menjadi _paparazzi_, dan menyuruh Siwon untuk membuat sebuah grup rahasia yang berisikan _paparazzi_ professional saat ia menjabat sebagai presiden direktur Hyundai nanti._

_Mati kau, Cho Kyuhyun._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya, entah mengapa setelah lima belas tahun orangtuanya meninggal Sungmin memimpikan kronologi wafatnya orangtuanya untuk pertama kalinya. Apakah ini pertanda untuk membalas perbuatan Cho Hankyung terhadap orangtuanya? Mungkin. Lalu apa motif Sungmin menjadikan Cho Kyuhyun sebagai alat balas dendamnya? Jawabannya simpel, Sungmin ingin membunuh Cho Kyuhyun pelan-pelan, lalu membuat Cho Hankyung merasakan apa yang namanya kehilangan seperti apa yang Sungmin rasakan. Sungmin lalu menyeringai, membuat wajah tampannya terlihat begitu mengerikan.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan _apartment_-nya. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 04.00 pagi. Sungmin yang masih mengantuk hanya menguap sebentar lalu menghempaskan badannya ke atas kasur lalu kembali terlelap. Kali ini tanpa mimpi.

Sungmin kini tengah bersiap-siap menjalani aksinya. Sepertinya saat ini bermain kucing-kucingan dengan Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah hal yang buruk. Dia sudah mempersiapkan sebuah kamera mini yang diselipkan di kemeja merah _maroon_-nya. Sebuah kacamata hitam terbingkai manis di hidung mancungnya. Setelah memperhatikan bahwa gayanya tidak mencurigakan Sungmin lalu bergegas menuju lokasi tempat sang korban berada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gedung bewarna putih gading yang terletak di pusat kota Seoul itu kini tengah ramai. Para gadis yang menamakan diri mereka 'Sparkyu' kini tengah berteriak histeris karena kedatangan seorang pria tampan yang kini tengah tersenyum kepada kerumunan itu. Sesekali ia melambaikan tangan saat para gadis itu memanggil namanya. Di halaman gedung tersebut terdapat ucapan selamat yang sepertinya ditujukan kepada pemuda tersebut. Dari tulisan-tulisan selamat tersebut baru diketahui bahwa bahwa pemuda yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu adalah seorang penyanyi bertalenta yang kini akan mengadakan _fans meeting _kepada kerumunan _fans_ yang kini makin ramai. Sepertinya mereka terlalu mencintai sang idola.

Kerumunan itu terus berteriak dan menyebabkan orang diteriaki alias Cho Kyuhyun memaki-maki kerumunan tersebut. Sang _manager_ yang duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng pelan mendengarkan kata-kata kasar Kyuhyun yang ditujukan kepada _fans_-nya. Padahal tanpa _fans_ ia tidak akan pernah seterkenal sekarang. Dasar tak tahu diri.

Sementara itu seorang pria pendek kini tengah berusaha mengabadikan sosok Kyuhyun yang kini masih sibuk memaki sambil memainkan psp-nya. Sungmin –nama pria itu- hanya tersenyum sinis melihat Kyuhyun yang masih belum sadar akan kelakuannya. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasa ada yang memotret dirinya, ditolehkannya kepalanya ke tempat Sungmin berdiri dan tidak menemukan apa-apa di sana, mengangkat bahu, lalu Kyuhyun kembali tenggelam bermain psp.

Sungmin tidak tahu harus berterima kasih kepada tuhan atau tidak. Pasalnya nyaris saja ia ketahuan memotret pemuda bersurai kecoklatan tadi. Merasa keadaan sudah tidak aman lagi Sungmin lalu bergegas meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan menunggu Kyuhyun yang masih berada di gedung tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagu _'Seven Years of Love'_ masih mengalun indah dari bibir Kyuhyun. Sesekali terdengar suara penggemarnya yang mengikuti Kyuhyun menyanyi. Tak jarang ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang tentu saja dibalas jeritan kesenangan oleh para penggemarnya. Terlihat beberapa SparKyu tersebut pingsan akibat kedipan mata seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sebegitu terpesonakah mereka? Entahlah.

Kyuhyun sedang asyik memberikan tanda tangan gratis kepada para penngemarnya. Sesekali, beberapa penngemar yang beruntung akan mendapatkan senyum khas _namja_ tersebut a.k.a _evil smirk _yang membuat gadis-gadis itu berteriak kegirangan. Padahal, sang idola sibuk mengutuk mereka karema menbuat telinganya berdenging sakit. Di dalam hati tentu saja.

"Siapa namamu, cantik?" tanya Kyuhyun terhadap seorang _yeoja_ yang menatap kagum akan dirinya.

"Err... Hy-hyena, _oppa_," ucap _yeoja _tersebut sambil tersenyum malu-malu meihat Kyuhyun yang menatapnya lembut.

"Lain kali datang lagi, _ne_?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memberikan album dirinya yang sudah ia tandatangani.

"_N-ne oppa. Gamsahamnida_," ucap _yeoja _tersebut lalu pergi menginngalkan Kyuhun setelah membungkuk hormat kepada pemuda bermata sendu tersebut.

.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun sedang duduk di kursi taman tak jauh dari gedung besar tempat ia mengadakan _fans meeting_ tersebut. Kaca mata hitam telah membingkai hidung mancungnya, sebuah topi klupuk bewarna dongker menutupi surai kecoklatannya, tak lupa pula mantel hitam panjang membungkus dirinya dari dinginnya musim salju khas bulan Januari. Tampak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang eatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan waspada. Kyuhyun mendengus, padahal jika ia membuka kaca mata hitam dan topi klupuknya pasti mereka sudah berteriak kegirangan melihatnya, pikirnya narsis.

Mata beriris eboni milik _namja _pecinta _game_ itu sibuk melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Mata tersebut terpaku melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya indah. Seseorang tak jauh darinya sedang asyik memotret apa saja yang menarik di matanya. Kyuhyun terpaku melihat sosok tersebut. Tak berapa lama kemudian, jantung _namja_ tersebut berdetak tatkala matanya melihat keseluruhan wajah sosok tersebut yang kini mnghadap ke arahnya. Sambil tersenyum, sosok tersebut berjalan ke kursi hijau yang diduduki Kyuhyun. Diangkatnya tangannya lalu berkata,

"Hai, Lee Sungmin _imnida_,"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>An : _Finally, chapter 2 is update!_ Pendekkah? Maafkan saya, virus wb masih menghadang saya 6 bulan terakhir X(( _err... sorry make you waiting too long, guys! Hope you still remember this bad fanfiction TwT thanks for your feedback :DD_

**p.s : **Untuk DeztyajJ-sshi dan Jidegon-sshi, fic ini sementara waktu belum ada NC dan fic ini adalah fic Shonen-ai atau BoyXBoy :3

**p.s.s : **Untuk cumanakecil-sshi, saya tahu fic ini melanggar guidelines, tapi mungkin setelah semua fic saya rampung saya akan memutuskan untuk _out_ dari fandom screenplays. Terima kasih :)

**Special thanks for**:

VainVampire, Jidegon, Yuera Kichito Akihime, kyumin137, YuyaLoveSungmin, Unykyuminmin, WhiteViolin, unknown, DeztyajJ, Nisa-chan, Yenni gaemgyu, Cloudira, Sung Hye Ah, Kyuminana, Hyena Minnie-Fishy KYUte, yoonhaehyuk, lee hye rin, Evil Baby Snow, Fujimoto Yumi, af13knight, cumanakecil, asuka lovers, RimaaHanHyoKyung

_At last but not least, Gimme your feedback pweeaaseee!_ *puppy eyes no jutsu* sorry, saya kebanyakan bacot, hehe


End file.
